


And It Rained

by wrttn_word



Series: And Believe, There's More [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, M/M, Sad, cake hoodings, my apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrttn_word/pseuds/wrttn_word
Summary: The rain understood how it felt to fall, to look beautiful while falling, and then to be forgotten when it hit the ground.





	And It Rained

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry, really.

And it was raining. 

It was raining, as it had been for nearly a week straight in London, the sun not even attempting at a break through the clouds. 

Calum didn’t mind. He had been watching the droplets fall on the windowsill for what felt like hours, seemingly fascinated by the way they fell.   
There was a loneliness the stretched deep into his bones, scratching right into his soul as he tried to sweep up his broken pieces. 

Luke and Sierra. They had moved in together, had even gotten a dog named Petunia.   
Calum had been given an eviction notice from Luke’s heart, effective immediately.   
So he didn’t mind the rain, and he understood how the droplets felt as the feel to the pavement below and disappeared. 

* 

The days dragged on. And it rained.  
The thoughts that danced in Calum’s head matched the thunderclouds, and he sat in his window watching the rain.   
Occasionally, he would get a call from one of his friends, and he would go out.   
In those moments, his smiles were genuine and bright, and he was happy.   
Almost. 

He spoke with Ashton and Michael. They made him feel warm and smelled like home, but the scent of lilac and leather linger on them.   
He knew that they went to see Luke first, and it shouldn’t have burned him but it did.   
They went to see Luke first, and it made him feel like an afterthought. 

So he welcomed the rain, and drowned himself in tequila mixed with gin because it burned almost as much as Luke’s lips on his did.   
It made him remember the one thing that he craved to forget. Perhaps that’s why he liked it. 

* 

There were three sharp knocks at his door, and Calum didn’t even look before opening it.   
When he looked out, he was met with blue eyes and the scent of lilac that made his knees weak. 

Luke stood there, one hand holding a leash and the other poised to knock again.   
There was something familiar about the look on his face, something akin to guilt but Calum’s chest was too filled by butterflies landing on the shattered fragments of his heart to try and discern it. 

“Hey, I know I’ve been MIA for like two weeks but..” Calum stopped listening, simply watching Luke talk as he brushed past and into Calum’s apartment without a second thought. 

The entire place was spotless. Calum had been restless, itchy in his own skin but so motivationally uncreative that he had simply cleaned. He had done a deep clean of his entire apartment, floor to ceiling. 

“So, could you watch Petunia for just tonight? I promised Sierra that you would say yes.”   
And Luke’s eyes were on him again, making him feel as though he were on fire, burning from the inside. 

“Yeah. I’ll watch her.” 

Luke’s face lit up, cheeks dimpling as he smiled and thanked Calum before disappearing out the door.   
He was gone just as quickly and abruptly as he had come, leaving Calum with a pain in his chest and a dog looking up at him from the floor. 

* 

Duke and Petunia got along well, playing and chasing each other around the living room.   
When it came time to sleep, Petunia took up residence on the couch while Duke slept in bed with Calum like every other night. 

Calum was awake until the sun rose, staring blankly at the ceiling with an emptiness that felt like it fell through the floor.   
Luke was there at half past nine for Petunia, and Calum made him breakfast. 

“Are you alright?” Luke’s voice was soft, gentle, but so heartbreaking that it took Calum a moment to catch his breath.   
“Cal?” 

“Yeah, I’m good. Weather’s just been putting a damper on everything, y’know?” Calum surprised himself with the lack of a quiver in his voice, and how clear his eyes must of been. Luke didn’t even think twice before nodding, blue eyes devoid of suspicion. 

If it had been just a few months before, Luke would’ve seen right through him.   
But it wasn’t, was it? Not anymore. 

And it rained.   
Calum had never felt more alone than staring into blue eyes so blank that he could scream ‘I love you’ and never get a response. 

And it rained.


End file.
